Road Trip
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: Our favorite gang from Hollywood Arts is taking a road trip to Seattle, WA. Who knows what could happen? Couples: Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Tori/Andre
1. Prologue

**Road Trip! Summary**

Starring: Beck/Jade, Cat/Robbie, Tori/Andre, Trina

Our favorite gang from Hollywood Arts is taking a ROAD TRIP!

Beck is driving, with Jade in the passenger seat. Cat, Tori, and Trina are across the middle-back seat. Andre and Robbie are in the farthest-back seat with a seat in-between them.

Everyone had refused for Robbie to bring Rex, and after awhile he finally agreed not to bring him.

How did this trip come about, you ask?

Well, everyone had agreed that the heat in Los Angeles was getting to be just a little bit too much, and they all wanted to go on an awesome vacation this summer.

So, between all their bickering over places to go, they finally decided on Seattle, Washington.

Seattle was a good 2-day trip driving. Once they got there, they would all be staying in a hotel for a couple of nights.

Also, they would be sight-seeing in Seattle during their stay. Then, they'd head back to Los Angeles.

It was a tough sell for their parents to agree to this trip, but Trina was the oldest and she had said that she'd keep an eye on the younger ones.

Most of them were mature enough to handle themselves; but with teenage romance in the air, who knows what could happen?

**AN: So this is the summary for my new story "Road Trip". Think of this sort of as a little Prologue, I guess. Put it on Story alert and keep checking back for CH. 1! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Road Trip Begins**

"We're going on a trip, a trip, a _road_ trip!" Cat sang as she loaded the last of her things into the trailer which was attached to their rented Suburban.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Tori shouted while she helped Cat stuff even more luggage into the already-stuffed trailer.

Jade rolled her eyes at the two, dropped her black duffel bag into Tori's arms, and went to stand over by her boyfriend, Beck.

"I miss Rex…" Robbie said sadly from his back seat, holding a pillow to his chest in absence of his beloved puppet.

"Oh, get over it. No one likes your stinking puppet, anyways." Trina barked as she was taking her seat.

She still didn't like Robbie after the whole stage-kissing fiasco. Robbie's face turned from depressed to angry as he scowled at Trina.

"Poor Robbie, it's not his fault his puppet's annoying." Cat spoke up, overhearing the conversation going on in the car.

"Well, it kind of is his fault. He speaks for the puppet, right?" Tori wondered, taking her seat between Trina and Cat in the car.

"I have no idea…" Cat said.

"Jade, can you turn up the tunes so we can get this road trip started?" Beck asked her as he took hold of the steering wheel with one hand, Jade's hand in his other.

"You got it." Jade said, shooting a glare at Tori in the back seat for no apparent reason.

They'd been driving for at least two hours when Cat randomly shouted from the back seat: "I want food!"

This surprised everyone, especially a cranky Jade who'd been woken up by Cat's energetic burst.

"Seriously, does she ever sleep? I was in the middle of a great dream and a great nap. Now, leave me ALONE." She shouted.

Beck reached over and rubbed her shoulder and soon Jade was asleep once again.

After another half-hour, he pulled into a casual restaurant called "Lily's Place". It was about lunch time anyway, so he figured they would all be hungry.

"Jade, I'm sorry, but we need to eat. It's been hours since we all had breakfast." Beck said softly as he smoothed her now red-highlighted hair.

"Okay, fine, but you're paying." Jade said, her voice sounding just a little sleepy still. Beck laughed but nodded, taking Jade's hand as he helped her out of the car.

The gang filed out of the car one-by-one and into the restaurant. Once inside, they really got a look at the place.

The entire restaurant was decked out in cool vintage rock and roll memorabilia. It sort of looked like a run-down, smaller version of the Hard Rock Café.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Cat shouted, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her into the nearest bathroom.

While they were gone, everyone else was seated at a huge round booth in the back fit for 8 people.

Beck was on one side of Jade, and Cat (having now returned from the bathroom) was on her other side.

Robbie was on Cat's other side, and next to him was Andre. Next to Andre was Tori, and then Trina. Finally they completed the circle going back to Beck.

A fairly handsome waiter came up to take their orders. "Will this be on one check or several?" He asked, seeing the large group.

Beck answered him, "It's on one check." Everyone then proceeded to hand Beck the money for their meals, except for Jade.

"What can I get you guys to drink and would you like any appetizers?" Their waiter asked.

Tori and Trina both ordered water with lemon. Cat ordered a Cherry Sprite, delighted to see that actually had it on the menu.

Andre and Robbie both ordered Dr. Pepper. Beck and Jade both ordered Diet Coke.

"Oh, and can we get some mozzarella sticks for an appetizer?" Beck added. "Sure thing," said the waiter as he walked away.

"So…does anyone have anything interesting to talk about?" Beck asked.

"Well, this one time, my brother" Cat started to say, but was cut off with a resounding "NO!" from the group. She sat back in her chair and pouted.

Robbie reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "It's ok, Cat. Later you can tell me all about your brother and I won't interrupt like the rest of them." He whispered in her ear.

Everyone's eyes were as wide as the plates they ate off of.

"Since when did you too have feelings for each other?" Tori was the first one brave enough to speak.

"Should we tell them?" Cat said timidly. "Well, I guess they would have found out sooner or later." Robbie said, putting his head in his hands and sighing.

"Robbie and I have been secretly dating for two months now." Cat said, and shrank back into her chair.

The sip of Diet Coke that Jade had been taking suddenly sprayed out of her mouth. "You WHAT?" She shouted.

Beck put a hand on her shoulder. "Shh," he whispered. "People are starting to stare."

Trina spoke up, "Well thank goodness he's over me now. That was starting to get a little creepy." Andre just quietly sat in his chair and watched the scene unfold.

"Are you _insane_?" Jade shouted, this time at a much quieter level. "No, I'm not. I like Robbie a lot, and he likes me too." Cat said.

"I'm cool with it." Tori said. Everyone shot her disbelieving looks, except Robbie and Cat whose looks were grateful ones.

"Whatever, let's just leave it alone. Our food is here anyways." Beck said, finally getting everyone to drop the subject.

Beck had a double cheeseburger and steak fries. Jade ordered a huge salad with grilled chicken on top. Cat had some sort of tomato pasta dish. Robbie had mushroom ravioli. Andre also had a burger and fries. Tori had a Cobb Salad, and Trina had a very American-looking quesadilla.

They ate quickly and paid for their food, getting back into the car to continue their trip. Beck drove for about another five or six hours before pulling into a Hampton Inn.

Everyone got their bags out of the car and went into the hotel. They paid for their rooms in groups of two and one group of three.

Beck and Jade were sharing a room. Andre and Robbie were sharing a room. Trina, Tori, and Cat were sharing a room.

They all headed up the elevators and went into their rooms to settle down for the night.

**AN: Hey! It's the end of this chapter. Told you I would get it out fast! Yay! **

**Oh, and just to clarify: The seating at the restaurant goes like this – Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Tori, Trina (and back to Beck…it's a circular table.) **

**The next chapter will be about the hotel stay and more driving. Sounds a little boring, but I'll try to make it fun.  
**

**THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews on "How Could You?"!**

**It means so much to me! **

**Lots of Love, Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

Road Trip – Chapter 3 - *Author's Note at the end*

The gang loaded up their car the next morning (with awkward glances between Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck).

Everyone else was intrigued to find out what had happened, but they shrugged it off. They didn't _really_ want to know.

Once they had gotten back on the road, the girls fell asleep (including Jade). Andre took this as his opportunity to question Robbie about last night's events.

"Yo man, what happened after I fell asleep last night?" Robbie chuckled slightly and tried to look away, but he just _had_ to answer.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to repeat it to anyone?" Andre nodded sincerely. "Ok, Cat and I have been secretly dating for about two months now."

Andre's jaw dropped to the floor. "What?" Robbie cut Andre off with a hand over his mouth. Beck laughed from the driver's seat.

"Wait a minute," Andre said. "Beck, you knew?" Beck stopped laughing to answer him. "Yep, me and Jade found out the hard way."

While he spoke, his hand ran across Jade's hair over and over.

Robbie gave a confused glance at the couple and asked Beck, "I'm sure I'm not the first person to ask this, but why are you dating Jade? What do you see in her?"

Beck smiled a wide, happy smile. "What do I see in her? Everything. She's beautiful and sincere. She's honest and trustworthy.

"I know she seems mean at school and stuff, but I promise you it's a mask. Over the past few years, I have gotten to know the real Jade; the one I love. The one without the makeup, the piercings, and the attitude.

"I'm sure one day everyone else will get to know the real Jade, and they will get to love her too." Completely focused on his speech to Robbie, Beck hadn't seen Jade wake up.

He glanced over at her only to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Beck, do you really believe that?" She whispered. "I love you with all my heart. I promise."

Jade took his right hand in both of hers and kissed it. "I love you, too." She mouthed, so the others couldn't hear.

Beck turned his attention back to the road and everyone went back to their own business.

"Aaaaahhh…" Everyone heard a loud noise from the back seat about a half-hour later. "Oh, hi guys; sorry about that." Cat said, after finishing her yawn.

"Oh wow, is everyone else awake?" She looked around and confirmed it for herself. "Don't worry, Cat. I woke up like 5 minutes ago." Tori said, so Cat wouldn't feel excluded.

"Yeah, and both of you missed Jade and Beck's little profession of love." Andre spoke up.

Jade blushed ten shades of red and sunk even further into her seat. Beck was also blushing and said:

"It wasn't much, really." Out of nowhere, Cat clapped her hands and squealed. "Aw that's so cute! I wish I could've seen it."

"Don't worry," Tori said. "I'm sure they'll do it again soon. We all know how much Jade loves that." Her words dripped bitter sarcasm.

Jade shot up out of her seat to glare at her. "You know what, Vega? I am so _**sick**_ of you always treating me like this!

"You're so jealous of my relationship with Beck when you don't even need to be. You've got a perfectly good guy sitting behind you and we _all_ know he likes you."

Tori looked behind her and sure enough, Andre was staring at her. "Sorry." She whispered to Jade and sunk in embarrassment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Be forewarned: This is the longest author's note in the history of forever! **

**I am so so so so so (x20,000,000,000) sorry! It has taken me like three weeks to get a new chapter out. Ugh. I fail.**

**I have SO MANY people to thank for liking/faving/subscribing/reviewing this story. Special shout-out to MaximumWilliams for being so supportive and for just being a sweetie in general. *attaches to your face* LOL!**

**Did you all honestly like this chapter? You can totally tell me if you hated it. I understand! ;) I am a big fan of Jade's rant to Tori…and Beck's profession of his love for Jade. I had to put that in there.**

**I think that's all I have to say. BYE! Also, Review/Fave/Love/etc. **

**I love you…again.**

**Edit: I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL NUB! I totally had chapter two written and I THOUGHT I had it uploaded. I guess not…oops. You'll get chapter 3 and 2 then…**


	4. Chapter 4but it is really chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hotels and Hot Boyfriends**

**This chapter is totally and completely messing up. So I'm uploading it here. They are a tad out of order sorry.  
**

After checking in to their hotel, the gang went into their rooms.

Beck and Jade went into their room first. It had a huge king sized bed with a fluffy white comforter. It also had a big bathroom when you first walked in.

Cat, Trina, and Tori's room had two beds. One was a full sized bed and the other was a queen. Tori and Trina would be sharing the queen bed, leaving Cat to sleep in the other one.

Finally, Andre and Robbie went to check out their room. It was not very big and, to the boys' dismay, only had two small twin beds. But the bed's were spaced quite a bit apart, so they wouldn't have to be too awkwardly close.

...

Everything seemed great…until it the middle of the night when things started to get a little weird.

"Beck, wake up, please Beck, wake up!" Jade whispered as she shook her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What? Huh?" Beck asked as he sat up, still half asleep.

"Beck, I'm really scared. I keep hearing these moaning noises. I think there's a ghost." She responded.

"No, no, ghost. This is a hotel. No ghost here." Beck said, sounding sort-of funny; but Jade wasn't in the mood to laugh.

Almost on cue, both of them heard a loud and long "ooooooohhhhh" noise.

"That's it! That's the noise!" Jade shouted, hiding herself even further into Beck's arms for protection.

"Babe, chill. It's probably the water pipes or the wind or something." Beck reassured her, putting his arms around her for comfort. "Do you want me to check?"

Jade nodded, clutching his arm tightly. "If I'm going to check, you'll have to come with me. So you can see that it's nothing."

A small fact that both of them had seemed to forget was that the rooms were all connected with a door.

And, they had forgotten to lock the door that connected Robbie and Andre's room to theirs.

"Oh my goodness, it's eating Robbie and Andre! Go, Beck, go kill the ghost!" Jade was actually about half asleep also; so her words made no sense.

They got off the bed and walked over to their connecting door. "Oooooohhhh…Robbie…" The voice was sounding slightly more feminine this time.

"Oh no. It's got Robbie." Jade whispered as Beck slowly opened the door.

The sight they found when they opened the door was one that would scar them for life. Cat was in Robbie's arms, locked in a heated embrace as the two shared a kiss.

"Aaaaah!" Jade shouted and jumped, shielding her eyes. "What is going on?" Beck shouted, also covering his eyes.

Cat and Robbie both sprang up out of the bed. "We, well, we, I don't know…" Robbie answered, blushing.

Then, they realized that Andre was peacefully sleeping through all of this.

Robbie noticed they were looking over at him, so he said: "Andre is a very deep sleeper, so that's why I asked Cat to come. Sorry if we disturbed you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, we're going back to bed. Go back to whatever you two were doing."

She took Beck's hand and together they walked back to their room to hopefully return to rest.

They laid on the bed together, holding hands, when suddenly Jade said: "I don't know what she sees in him. My boyfriend is way hotter."

Beck laughed silently and pulled her into his arms. "Whatever you say, Jadie; but, you're pretty beautiful yourself."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
